


Command Fanmix

by TheGeekIsShowing



Series: Fanmixes [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: 8tracks, Aelimir, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fanmix, Kink, M/M, Submission, command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekIsShowing/pseuds/TheGeekIsShowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fanmix dedicated and gifted to Aelimir and her awesome fic Command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelimir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelimir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881464) by [Aelimir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelimir/pseuds/Aelimir). 



This is a fanmix on 8tracks that I've made in honor of Aelimir and her awesome, sexy, kinky fic Command!

 

You can find the fanmix [HERE](http://8tracks.com/thegeekisshowing/command)

And Aelimir's story [HERE](881464/chapters/1697031)

 

Enjoy!


End file.
